


Three's Company

by t_hens



Series: Three's Company [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Introspection, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Jimmy visits Dan in Wokingham before the Halloween gathering





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> this fic would be nothing without [obsessivelymoody](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/) and all her help <3

Dan’s phone vibrates on the nightstand next to his hotel bed and he grabs it quickly, wanting to keep the noise from waking Adrian, who is spread out in the twin bed next to Dan’s. He loved going on trips with his Nan, but he despised having to share a room with his little brother.

“Will you _please_ put it on silent?” Adrian whines at him.

“Shut up,” Dan hisses back, throwing one of the many throw pillows on the bed in his direction. He hears it connect with something, likely his brother, given the shout he lets out.

“Will you be quiet? You’re gonna wake up everyone in the damn place.”

He can’t quite hear Adrian’s response, but he knows it’s probably about how Dan was the one that started it, his go-to line.

Dan ducks down under the covers and unlocks his phone, a message from Jimmy waiting. 

**Jimmy:** can you skype with me and Phil????

 **Dan:** ugh no. i have to share a room with my dumb brother. 

**Jimmy:** call?

Dan listens for a second, checking to see if Adrian’s still awake, and once he hears the even breaths, he slides out of bed and grabs the room key before slipping out into the hallway and making his way to the supply closet a few doors down.

He had found the room on accident, but he had been in there frequently since their arrival. It was the only place where he could talk to Jimmy and Phil without his family hearing. 

The line only has a chance to ring once before he can hear both Jimmy and Phil’s voices filling the speaker. It’s mostly noise at first, both of them talking over each other, but once they calm down, he is able to make out each their voices.

“I miss you. Forget your family and come see us.” Dan doesn’t even need to see Phil to know that he is pouting. He wishes he was there to see it, rather than having to imagine it. 

“I miss you guys too.”

His voice is sad, but he doesn’t try and hide it from them. Out of any people in the world, they understand what he’s going through.

“When are you gonna be home?” Jimmy asks.

“Uh, the 27th. Why?”

“Phil is going to Dublin to shoot some stuff and I just wanted to see if I could come visit?”

The idea is both wonderful and a bit terrifying. The thought of having Jimmy with him and in his space makes something warm settle in his chest, which is immediately replaced but the fear of what he will tell his parents. 

“Uh…” he hates that he hesitates and doesn’t immediately agree, but he has to think before acting, even though that’s not exactly his specialty.

“I don’t have to. It was just an idea.”

Dan doesn’t think he’s imagining the hurt lilt of Jimmy’s voice, and it makes him feel like shit. He never wants to hear Jimmy’s voice that sad, especially when he’s the cause.

“Of course you can. I just -” The words aren’t coming to him like he wishes they would.

“I don’t have to be anything more than your mate visiting.”

It never ceases to surprise him how in tune both Jimmy and Phil are to him. They seem to know what he’s thinking and feeling before he does.

“I’m sorry, I know that’s not fair to you-”

Phil cuts him off before he can finish the sentence.

“It’s not about what’s fair to us. We’ve been through this before with our parents and we both know how hard it is. You don’t have to explain yourself.”

He can feel tears in his eyes, but he swipes them away before they can start the trail down his face.

“How did I get so lucky?” He sounds a bit like he’s crying, but he doesn’t feel weird or self conscious like he normally would. He doesn’t have to hide how he feels with them.

“We’re the lucky ones,” they say at the same time, making everyone break out in giggles.

Dan stays in the closet for close to an hour before he reluctantly tells them he has to go to bed. Everyone says goodnight and Dan sneaks back into his room, relieved that Adrian’s snores still fill the room. He doesn’t think he would necessarily get in trouble for talking on the phone this late at night, but he wouldn't put it past his brother to tattle. 

****

“Can I have a mate come stay for a few days before I go to that thing in London for Halloween?”

He asks over breakfast with both of his parents and his Nan there, knowing that neither parent is likely to cause a scene when they are in public.

“Is this the mate you were visiting in Manchester?” his mum asks, slathering some marmalade on toast for his brother.

“Uh, kinda. I was staying with Phil, and Jimmy wants to come visit.”

“Who’s Jimmy?” 

He can’t quite identify the look his dad is giving him, but it isn’t overly hostile, so Dan answers as honestly as he dares.

“It’s one of Phil’s mates. We hung out when I was there and he’s really cool.”

There, he’s told the truth, mostly, and it doesn’t make him feel completely awful.

“From when to when?”

Dan makes eye contact with his dad as he answers, knowing looking away will make him look guilty or whatever other shit his dad likes to accuse him of being.

“The 28th until the 31st. I figured we could take the train down to London together.”

His parents look at each other and do that silent parent communication thing, and then his father nods, making Dan want to shout with happiness.

“I’ll be out of town for a shoot until the 3rd, so you make sure you and this Jimmy help out your mum and Nan with anything they need.”

Dan agrees readily. It’s not even that much of a compromise. His fingers itch to text Jimmy but he won’t at the table, knowing he won’t be able to school his features that much.

He excuses himself for the bathroom once they are finished eating and scurries to the men’s room and locks himself in a stall, happy for the moment of privacy. 

His face is starting to hurt with how much he’s smiling as he texts Jimmy:

 **Dan:** you can come visit ^_^

 **Jimmy:** Brilliant!!!!! 

****

His room is the cleanest it’s ever been, but that doesn’t stop him from touching everything and adjusting it’s spot a thousand times. Nervous energy is keeping him from being able to sit still and he’s almost wishing he hadn’t done such a tidy job cleaning because he could really use something to occupy himself with. 

The doorbell ringing snaps Dan to attention, flinging open his door and running down the stairs. He’s glad everyone is gone now because he can’t keep himself from throwing himself into Jimmy’s arms once he’s opened the door and pulled him inside. Jimmy lets out a surprised noise, but wastes no time wrapping his arms around Dan. 

Jimmy holding him makes something uncomfortable and squirmy settle in Dan’s chest, and he’s not able to stop the sigh that falls from his lips.

“I take it you’re happy to see me?” The words are said with a joking tone, but as he’s breathing the words directly onto the overheated skin of Dan’s neck, it’s hard to concentrate on them.

Dan leans back from Jimmy’s shoulder and presses their lips together. Jimmy seems to expect it, and is kissing back with just as much enthusiasm right away. He’s not sure of how long they are stood in the entrance to the house before they finally peel themselves apart.

“What did you say? I didn’t catch that,” Dan asks, voice entirely too breathless already.

“I said ‘I take it you’re happy to see me,’ but I think that’s already been answered.”

Dan doesn’t let himself feel embarrassed or self conscious about his enthusiasm. He wants Jimmy to know he’s happy that he’s here and doesn’t want to waste their limited time together on being insecure.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

He doesn’t bother with a tour, just pulls Jimmy upstairs into his room. He locks the door, because the last thing he wants is for his brother to walk in while he and Jimmy are in the middle of something.

“This is cute!” Jimmy crows at him, looking around Dan’s cave of a bedroom.

Dan doesn’t bother arguing with him, just takes his bag out his hand, throwing it on the bed, and wraps his arm around Jimmy’s neck to resume their kissing.

****

He’s not sure how long they stand in the middle of his room, but his feet are relieved when Jimmy pulls them towards the bed. Dan takes the initiative this time, and pushes Jimmy down so that he can crawl over him. When they kiss again it’s wetter and a little more urgent than before, both of them more than aware of the erections they are both sporting.

Never in his life did Dan ever picture himself kissing another boy like this. And for a long time the only boy who he _could_ picture himself kissing was Phil. But laying in his bed with Jimmy underneath him making gorgeous little noises and his dick pressing up into the flesh of Dan’s ass makes sense in a way he’s never expected. 

Just as things are getting good and Dan is ready to start peeling clothes off of each other, he hears the sound of people downstairs.

“Damn it,” he breathes into Jimmy’s neck where he had been working on decorating his collarbone in lovely little purple marks.

“‘S okay. We’ve got days,” Jimmy hums into his hair, placing a kiss there.

He’s right, of course, but Dan’s cock gives a small throb when Jimmy moves underneath him, and it’s a lot harder to get off of him than he wants to admit.

“Rain check?” 

Jimmy’s answering smile is brilliant. Dan’s never thought he had a thing for dimples, but seeing Jimmy’s makes his heart thump a little harder and he thinks he might finally understand what the fuss is about. 

****

He’s fully prepared for Jimmy meeting his mum, Nan and Adrian to be awkward and uncomfortable, but he maybe should have known better. Jimmy is sweet and charming, sweeping them off of their feet just like he did Dan. Except maybe for his brother, who is a bit of a dick and doesn’t care about anything other than himself, but even he shakes Jimmy’s hand when it’s offered.

“What are you boys up to these next couple of days? Surely you’re not just gonna hang out the house?” his mum asks as she starts preparing things for dinner.

They are all sat around the dinner table watching her as she insisted they have a little bit of family time before Nan has to go home. Dan really wants to remind her that they _literally_ just went on a trip together, because he would really, _really_ love to get Jimmy back up stairs and cash in that rain check, but he also wants to maybe pretend for a little while that he’s actually a good son. At least while Jimmy is here.

“Prolly go to the cinema or something.” 

He glances at Jimmy as he says it, since they had never actually made any concrete plans, but he’s nodding and sporting that big goofy grin and talking about all the films out he wants to see, and Dan can’t help the dopey smile that comes to his face.

“So Jimmy, are you on a gap year too?” his Nan asks.

“Nope, I graduated from York a few months ago. I’m staying in Manchester and looking for a job.”

“Oh I love York!” Nan practically squealed. “What did you study?”

“I got a first-class degree in History,” he says a bit sheepishly. “I’m not sure what I want to do with it yet, but at least I have it.”

He’s more than likely unaware of how that sentence fills Dan with dread. He has no idea what he wants to do with his life and knowing that everyone around him has some sort of degree, or is doing something meaningful with their life, makes him want to spiral. 

He doesn’t though, because he’s got Jimmy here and his family and now is decidedly not the time to have a breakdown.

“Oh that’s lovely!” 

“Can we go back upstairs?” Dan asks, though he knows the answer is probably no.

His mum gives him a look, and he shrinks back in his seat.

This really isn’t how he envisioned the evening going.

****

When all is said and done, it’s really not that bad. The food is really good, apparently his mum is keen on impressing guests. His Nan asks questions and jokes with Jimmy. Even Adrian isn’t awful (for the most part at least).

But he’s in a mood and all he wants to do is go to his room. So after the dishes have been brought to the sink, Dan pulls on Jimmy’s arms and drags him up the stairs before anyone can tell him he can’t. Once the door is shut and locked behind them, Dan slumps against the door. 

“You okay?” Jimmy asks softly, keeping a respectful distance.

He hates how much space is in between them so he crosses the room and curls up against Jimmy’s chest. It’s nice and warm there, especially when Jimmy wraps his arm around Dan and holds him close.

“Sorry I’m being such a sad-sack.” He says it to Jimmy’s t-shirt rather than his face, because he suddenly feels overwhelmed and a bit pathetic.

“Hey.” His voice is soft like silk and it moves over Dan slowly. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. Do you wanna talk about it? Or would you rather watch a movie or something?”

Dan doesn’t move while he thinks, just wraps his arms around Jimmy’s neck and holds on. After a beat of silence, he moves back a little so he can look at him straight in the face.

He’s pretty, especially up close. His eyes are so blue they’re almost hard to look at, and Dan is reminded of Phil, and how pretty his eyes are too. He suddenly wishes Phil were here too, so much it takes his breath away. There’s a second of hesitation before he asks, not wanting to make Jimmy feel like he’s not enough or that he wishes he was here instead. Dan wants them both, especially when he’s feeling so shitty.

“Do you think we could Skype Phil?”

Jimmy’s answering smile dazzles him a bit, and the hesitance he had felt at suggesting it, dissolves.

“Of course we can. I’m sure he misses us.”

 _Us._ The word is music to Dan’s ears.

****

Phil is only able to Skype for about an hour, before he has to go help edit the video he’d shot. It’s nice talking to him though. Phil gushes about how happy he is that Jimmy is visiting, and how he wishes he were there too. Dan of course wants Phil with them, but he can’t deny it’s been nice having Jimmy to himself for a little bit.

After they say their goodbyes and hang up, Dan shows Jimmy the upstairs bathroom so he can get ready for bed. Jimmy changes and opens the door back up; motioning for him to join him. He’s hesitant at first, but when Jimmy hands him his toothbrush and wets his own, Dan can’t help the giant grin on his face.

When he had been in Manchester, there wasn’t a night that went past that the three of them didn’t crowd into the bathroom to all brush their teeth together. It’s something small and domestic and it makes something warm and content flow through his veins. 

They both curl on up Dan’s tiny bed - the air mattress his mum had brought up laying sad and lonely on the cold floor. He can’t say he’s sad about it though, not when he’s got Jimmy crowding him and wrapping his long around around his stomach.

Part of Dan expects more kissing, among other things, but they just lay there and Jimmy spoons around him and it’s fine. More than fine. He hasn’t felt this good and whole since he left Manchester.

****

They do go to the cinema while Jimmy is there, but they spend most of their time sitting in the back row giggling and stealing kisses covertly. It’s a little reckless and bold, and it’s not something Dan would normally do, but Jimmy embraces that streak of immaturity and recklessness that Dan posses instead of snuffing it. 

They also drink a lot of coffee from the shitty cafe down the street from Dan’s house and spend more time than they probably should locked in Dan’s room making out. Nothing more really happens--the terror of being walked in on is a little too real--but it’s still nice. Jimmy’s good at kissing and Dan’s more than happy to spend his time attached to his mouth. 

Phil Skypes when he can, and they talk on the phone or text when he’s busier. Dan’s heart aches a little every time they talk, more than ready for the three of them to be all together. He knows that having this much time together might not always be an option, so he’s trying to make the most of it while he can.

Thankfully, the 31st comes quickly and he and Jimmy are on a train together speeding towards London and Phil. A friend of his is letting all of them stay in his spare room. There won’t be much room, the three of them all a little taller than the average person, but none of them mind. Phil’s bed had been tiny and they had all managed to fit on it just fine, albeit very snug.

Phil’s waiting at the train station and Dan has a flash back to Manchester, and has a hard time wiping the grin off of his face. Jimmy and Phil tease him about it a little, and he knows that if they were all alone they would be smushing him in between them, peppering his face with kisses. Phil had dubbed it a ‘kiss sandwich’ and it was silly and ridiculous but Dan loved it.

London is big and a bit scary, but Phil is comfortable navigating them to the bus station and then to Brad’s cramped flat. There are a few people sitting around, and Phil introduces Dan to everyone, although he won’t remember anyone’s name he’s sure. 

Brad shows them their room and they all pile in to change into their costumes. Dan pulls on the fuzzy jacket and wristbands his Nan helped him make, and waits for Phil to help him paint some markings on his face. Phil’s got cat ears on and whiskers drawn on his face and Dan wants nothing more than to kiss him senseless.

So he does.

He leans into Phil’s space and kisses him deeply, relishing in his little noise of happiness. They kiss until they are breathless and something clatters to the floor behind them and they both turn. Jimmy’s standing there with half of his costume on and a dumbfounded expression on his face.

“Fuck. That was hot.”

Dan wants to do a lot of things at the moment. Kiss Jimmy, kiss Phil more. Push them both on to the bed and use his mouth to make them feel nice, maybe even let one of them push inside him. A shiver runs through him at the thought and he can feel himself start to harden. Phil’s hand ghosts over it and his eyes close without his permission. The feeling is over before it even really gets going and Phil’s titters in his ear.

“Although I would love to continue this,” Phil addresses both of them, “We do have to get going.”

Dan wants to protest and say that it’s fine, they don’t need to go, but he agrees anyway. The gathering really is something he wants to go to, even though he’s nervous, he knows better than to think with only his dick, though right now it sounds like the best option available.

He lets Phil draw the rest of the dots on his face, and doesn’t move into his space again, though that’s exactly what he wants to do. 

-

The gathering is in some park in the middle of London and it’s crowded by the time they arrive. Dan recognizes some of the faces in the mass of colorful costumes, and a few people even approach him and tell him how much they enjoy his videos, which makes Phil smirk. Phil had been a huge reason as to why he had even posted a video, something he is very proud of.

Everyone configures near the fountain to talk and some people even dance to the music blaring out a dinky bluetooth speaker. It’s fun, sort of, but Dan would much rather be somewhere alone with Jimmy and Phil, so when everyone breaks up to get food, Dan is more relieved than he probably should be. He’s finally interacting with his peers, and people who are real youtubers, and all he wants to do is eat a burger with his boyfriends.

They get McDonald’s, because it’s close and they are all a bit skint, but it’s still nice. A large coke is passed between all of them as they sit pressed close together in a booth. 

“So what do you think of the gathering?” Phil asks once they finished eating.

Dan shrugs and takes another sip. “It’s fine I guess?”

Both their heads tilt to the side at the same time, and it makes Dan smile.

“I think I’d just rather hang out with you guys.”

This brings wide smiles to their faces; Phil handing his grin behind his hand, though it doesn’t quell the happiness in his expression. Jimmy’s dimple is displayed proudly on his cheek and Dan feels so much fondness in his heart, he’s sure he’s going to explode.

“We can leave in just a bit,” Phil promises. “I just want to make sure I say a few goodbyes.”

-

It’s properly cold by the time they leave and are headed back to the park. Dan wishes he had brought a thicker jacket, and like he can read his mind, Jimmy sheds his own and wraps it around Dan’s shoulders.

“I run plenty hot,” he says. Because it’s Jimmy, it’s said with a cheeky wink and a wicked grin that makes Dan blush. Will he ever be used to the rush he gets when Jimmy smiles at him?

Phil rolls his eyes, used to Jimmy’s humor, but he’s grinning too. Dan wants to hold their hands, wrap his arms around them both, but he keeps his hands to himself. There are plenty of boundaries he wants to cross with them, but public affection with a boy, let alone two, is just not something he’s ready for. Maybe someday, when the world is a little different and it’s not fear that makes Dan come to this decision, but not tonight.

-

They don’t stay too much longer at the gathering, just as Phil promised. Dan and Jimmy follow him around as he gives hugs and says his goodbyes, some people saying goodbyes to them too. A few people even pull Dan into a hug, and though he appreciates the sentiment, it makes his skin crawl a bit. He’s not particularly keen on being touched by other people, with two obvious exceptions.

By the time they leave, everyone is hungry again so they pop into to 24 hour deli near Brad’s place and stock up with crisps and sugary soda. They spend too much money but it doesn’t really matter. They could be completely broke and sleeping at the park for all Dan cares, he just wants them to be together, and for now, he has his wish.

After they’ve eaten their snacks and stood in the cramped little bathroom making their mouths minty and fresh, the three of them climb into the bed. It takes a little maneuvering, but soon Dan is tucked in between them. He’s got Phil in front of him, pressed close to Dan’s front, and Jimmy holding on to his waist from behind and he lets out a sigh of happiness. 

He knows that tomorrow he will have to board a train back to Wokingham and Jimmy and Phil will take one north to Manchester, but he doesn’t think of that now. He just focuses on how comfortable and happy he is in this moment. 

Tomorrow is a problem for future Dan to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/183807253151/i-dont-need-nobody-when-you-focus-on-me) and view on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ta_hens/status/1111802561806254080) if you like :)


End file.
